Fiber amplifiers can be used to amplify seed laser pulses, and produce output pulses of various powers, pulse durations and at variable pulse repetition frequencies. Fiber amplifiers thus permit optical pulses to be configured for a variety of material processing applications. Unfortunately, if seed pulse amplification is suspended, initiation of a new pulse sequence tends to produce pulses of varying pulse powers that are not well suited for laser processing.